The present invention relates to a system for packaging and a method of using double-faced adhesive tape, and in particular to a system for packaging pre-cut lengths of double-faced adhesive tape and a method of applying the tape.
The use of double-faced adhesive tape, i.e., tape having an adhesive coating on both sides thereof, is well known in the art and has been found convenient for adhesively securing two flat surfaces together.
Double-faced adhesive tape is generally packaged and marketed in rolls of convenient widths. Usually, the tape is merely rolled onto itself with a liner interposed between the layers of tape or on both sides of the tape to prevent the tape from sticking to itself. To use a roll of double-faced adhesive tape, a convenient length of tape is unrolled, cut from the roll, the liner removed and the tape is applied in a conventional manner between two surfaces.
Conventional systems for packaging and using double-faced adhesive tape on rolls present several problems. If the liner has been removed, as frequently occurs, the outermost layer of tape on the roll has an exposed adhesive surface. Lint and dirt collect on the exposed surface, thus destroying its usefulness. Therefore, the outermost layer frequently must be cut from the roll and discarded before using the roll of tape.
Another problem resulting from rolled double-faced adhesive tape is that it is difficult to apply. After it is unrolled and cut, the loose piece of tape tends to cling to anything, including itself and the user's fingers. As a result, before the tape can be properly applied, it frequently folds back on itself or sticks to the user's fingers, thus reducing or destroying the tape's adhesiveness, and thus the usefulness of the tape. Furthermore, because of the tacky nature of double-faced adhesive tape, it is frequently difficult to cut the tape into useful lengths.
If, as mentioned above, the tape has a liner on one or both sides thereof, the above problems are possibly mitigated, but clearly not avoided. At some point in the process of applying the tape, the liner(s) will have to be removed, thus presenting the user with the challenge of applying the tape without having it stick to itself or the user's fingers.
A search of the prior art uncovered several prior art references that disclose solutions for certain problems associated with double-faced adhesive tape, but no prior art reference located disclosed the novel and versatile solution of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,519 discloses a napkin retainer comprising a piece of double-faced adhesive tape having liners covering both surfaces of the tape. To use the napkin retainer, the liners are peeled off the tape, which is then used to adhere a napkin to a user's lap to prevent the napkin from falling off.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,734 discloses a napkin fastening means comprising a piece of tape having adhesive on one side thereof, which is folded over onto itself. A tab is located on each end thereof. To use the tape, the two tabs are pulled apart, thus exposing the adhesive surface which is used to adhere a napkin to a user's lap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,919 discloses a business form having a carbon sheet and a liner interposed between a document and a cover sheet. The cover sheet has an adhesive surface on one side thereof and can be adhered to the document by pulling the liner and carbon paper from between the cover sheet and the document.
U.S. Pat. No. 882,452 discloses a tag having an adhesive on both surfaces thereof and a label extending from one end thereof.
None of the aforesaid prior art discloses a convenient or versatile solution for the problems associated with the use of double-faced adhesive tape. Specifically, none of the solutions provide a convenient means for handling the tape so that (1) it stays clean when not in use and (2) it is not likely to fold over and stick to itself when being applied.